Palabras Prohibidas
by Inefable
Summary: Secuela de Tentadoramente Irresistible. Los Sueños del Alma tienen prisionero a Draco y mientras Harry hace todo lo posible por salvarlo, una ancestral maldad se alza para sumergir al mundo en una siniestra melodía.


**Título:** Palabras Prohibidas  
**Serie:** Trilogía SATIPP  
**Autora:** Inefable  
**Sumario:** Los Sueños del Alma tienen prisionero a Draco y mientras Harry hace todo lo posible por salvarlo, un ancestral mal se alza para sumergir al mundo en una siniestra melodía.  
**Clasificación:** Mayores de 18 años  
**Disclaimer:** Jo, por supuesto

**xxx**

**Trilogía SATIPP – Tentadoramente Irresistible**

Cuando despertó se sobresaltó al ver un dragón pintado en la pared. Era el mismo dragón que Draco había usado en su túnica. Al lado del dibujo había un sobre verde levitando.

Se puso de pie y agarró ese sobre. Adentro de él, había una fotografía que hizo que se le parara el corazón.

La imagen los mostraba a Draco y a él en una playa y un texto en verde indicaba que la imagen era del dos mil siete. Dio vuelta el papel y se encontró con otro texto:

_Harry:_

_Ve a ese McDonald's de Londres, el Miércoles cinco de Mayo, a las siete de la tarde._

_- Draco_

**xxx**

**Palabras Prohibidas x Prólogo**

Eran las seis y media de la tarde pero él estaba sentado en el primer piso del McDonald's de la calle Clerkenwell, en el centro de Londres.

El lugar era ruidoso pero él sólo podía oír su propia acelerada respiración.

Hacía un mes que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Bueno, en realidad, hacía tres años que no podía hacerlo pero esa misteriosa carta lo había dejado atónito. ¿Draco le había escrito? ¿El mismo Draco que en ese instante se encontraba postrado en una cama en Wiltshire?

Odiaba dejarlo solo, ni siquiera toleraba irse para estudiar. Desde que el incidente había ocurrido, a duras pensar se había alejado de él. Las primeras semanas las había vivido en St. Mungo's, en una silla, al lado de la cama del otro chico.

La única que finalmente había podido convencerlo de ir a descansar en una cama, había sido Hermione, tras prometerle que ella cuidaría de Draco.

Al llegar Junio, Harry había estado destrozado. El día cinco había exigido que nadie entrara en la habitación de Draco y se había quedado todo el día con él, susurrándole al oído que lo quería, prometiéndole que iba a encontrar la forma de despertarlo.

No había regresado a Hogwarts y tampoco Hermione ni Ron, que habían preferido quedarse con él para hacerle compañía. Ron, además, había querido hablar con su hermana en varias ocasiones pero los Sanadores no se lo habían permitido. Según ellos, Ginny Weasley había desarrollado una neurosis obsesiva a causa del trauma que había sufrido tras ver muertos a Fred y a George, sabiendo que éste último podría haber sido salvado.

Harry aún deseaba odiarla pero no podía hacerlo. Sí odiaba lo que la chica le había hecho a Draco y lo creía completamente injusto pero ella había tenido razón al querer vengarse.

Pero todo eso era un recuerdo triste y debía dejar de vivir en el pasado. Casi pudo escuchar la voz de Draco, hablándole al oído: "Carpe diem."

Fácil de decir pero no de hacer. Sin él, la vida ya no tenía sentido, mas quería vivirla tan solo para hallar la manera de despertarlo.

Las siete menos cinco y giró la cabeza bruscamente al ver a un chico rubio que se acercaba al mostrador pero no, sólo era un rubio, no era Draco. Cerró los ojos al recordar la primera vez que había estado frente a ese mostrador y quiso sonreír al pensar en cómo se había comportado el otro muchacho. Habría dado hasta su alma por volver a oírlo ordenar un 'Big ese'.

Miró su reloj: siete en punto. En ese preciso instante, una voz le habló al oído: "¿Me extrañaste?"

Era simplemente imposible no reconocerlo. Ni siquiera habría necesitado oír su voz, ya que su mera cercanía, el calor que emitía su cuerpo, el sonido de su respiración, todo lo delataba.

Volteó la cabeza y lo vio. Unos centímetros por detrás y a su derecha estaba Draco Malfoy en persona, sonriéndole con una calidez que hizo que perdiera el aliento. Se puso de pie y no supo qué decirle ni qué hacer, sin embargo, sí supo qué necesitaba y eso era besarlo.

"No podemos tocarnos," dijo el rubio, sin perder la sonrisa. "Es peligroso pero si sigues mirándome así, creo que no me molestará enfrentar las consecuencias."

Era Draco y estaba hablándole con su melodiosa y hermosa voz. Dios, cómo la había extrañado. No tenía idea de qué consecuencias hablaba ni le importó, quería besarlo y lo haría.

"No, no lo harás. Lo sé, realmente es molesto todo eso de 'no toquen a nadie porque pueden alterar el tiempo o romper la tela de la realidad'. Es tan Buffy y Ángel," musitó el rubio, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué no te sientas y te concentras en reaccionar, mientras yo voy a comprar comida o a matar a alguien por ella?"

Harry asintió, sin cesar de mirarlo fijamente. No quería pestañar, por miedo a que el chico desapareciera en esa minúscula cantidad de tiempo durante la cual sus ojos permanecerían cerrados. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Dios, luces tan tierno cuando tienes los ojos llorosos que me dan ganas de besarte y golpearte al mismo tiempo."

¿Tenía los ojos llorosos? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?

Draco se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al mostrador. Al rato, regresó con un BigMac, un Cuarto de Libra sin queso y mal humor.

"Jamás comprenderé cómo son tan incompetentes. ¿Crees que los entrenan para ser tan idiotas?"

Harry no le respondió y se limitó a observar el movimiento de sus labios. "Extrañaba mucho tu voz," musitó, perplejo por haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin oírla. "Sigues hablando muy gracioso," agregó, sonriendo ante la manera en que el muchacho arrastraba las palabras.

"No hables más porque estoy sufriendo un momento Edward Cullen y eso es simplemente patético," respondió Draco, mirando con odio a los incómodos asientos del local.

"¿Qué?"

"Un Gary Stu que se cree muy genial. No puede _tocar_ a la protagonista y ahora entiendo cómo se siente el pobre imbécil. ¿Por qué no hay cubiertos? Odio este lugar."

El moreno sonrió. "No sé de qué hablas pero me alegra oírte insultando; ya lo extrañaba, también. ¿Y qué es un Gary Stu?"

"¿Gary Stu? ¿De qué hablan?" preguntó la voz de Hermione, centímetros por detrás de Harry. "Hola, ¿cómo están?" añadió, sentándose al lado del Gryffindor, quien la miró, muy confundido. "Draco me escribió y dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí," respondió ella, antes de que su amigo formulara la pregunta. "Bien, ¿qué sucede?"

"Hay tensión sexual entre Booth y Bones," contestó el rubio mientras transformaba su vaso en una copa de cristal. "Y tengo que ayudarlos. A ustedes, no a ellos, claro. ¿Quieres comer algo?"

"No, gracias," replicó la chica con una sonrisa.

"Ern, de acuerdo, esto no es normal. Se llevan demasiado bien…" acotó Harry, sumamente sorprendido por el nivel de civilización de ambos. "¿Por qué me miras así?" le preguntó al otro chico.

"Es que eres tan… Peter Parker. O Petrelli, aun no lo he decidido," respondió el rubio, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer referencias a cosas que no conocemos? Además, no entiendo nada."

"Doble negación" comentó Draco y luego se encogió de hombros. "Luces bien cuando estás confundido y la verdad es que estoy aquí para hablarles de algo que tampoco conocen. Presten atención."

Los dos Gryffindors asintieron.

"Soy un Inefable pero tengo prohibido hablar de ciertas cosas. He hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable, así que, no puedo decirles exactamente lo que necesitan pero les voy a decir dónde encontrarlo." Dejó su hamburguesa a un lado y la miró con desprecio. "Todo lo que hacemos está predestinado."

"Claro que no," discutió Harry. "Tomamos nuestras propias decisiones."

"Sí pero ellas ya están escritas. Todo está escrito, lo que hacemos y lo que no hacemos. Cuando tú decides cambiar tu destino, ya estás destinado a hacerlo. Todo está dicho desde el comienzo de los tiempos, o el final. Todo lo que sabes, todo lo que harás, ya se sabe y esa información está dentro de ti, sin que lo sepas."

Hermione bebió un poco de la gaseosa de Harry y luego se llevó una mano a la sien.

Harry, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos. "Pruébalo." Hacía unos minutos, había estado demasiado idiotizado con la presencia de Draco pero, aparentemente, su espíritu peleador ya había despertado… sólo necesitaba a su rival.

Draco, entonces, le sonrió. "Imaginé que ibas a decir algo así y por eso vine con la tarea hecha. En Tercero, a duras penas podías conjurar un Patronus pero a fin de año peleaste contra más de cien Dementores. ¿Por qué?" El moreno se llevó una mano al cabello. "Porque supiste que podías hacerlo. No tuviste tiempo para practicar o leer la teoría, simplemente, lo supiste y eso fue suficiente porque, en realidad, siempre pudiste hacerlo."

La chica asintió, pensativa y Harry no pudo discutir al respecto.

"No voy a usar términos específicos para que sí lo entiendan. Básicamente, es como si tuviéramos información en la cabeza y de a poco la fuéramos activando. Activamos cada fragmento, cada conocimiento. Nacemos sabiendo todo y luego lo olvidamos."

"Lo que quieres decir es que siempre supiste lo que ahora sabes," comentó Hermione, hilando las palabras del rubio. "Si vamos al pasado, a un punto temporal en el que no existía el Juramento Inquebrantable, podríamos conseguir la información que necesitamos."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Pero si todo eso es verdad, entonces el Juramento siempre existió."

Draco lo negó con la cabeza. "No, el Juramento me condiciona pero no es parte de mí. Míralo como si fuese una enfermedad. Quien está destinado a quedar sin visión a los veinte años, no nace sin ella. ¿Entiendes? Si nace ahora, dentro de veinte años será ciego pero ahora sí puede ver. Esto es igual. Yo hice el Juramento pero éste no siempre existió, aunque sí estaba destinado a existir."

"¿Y qué es lo que necesitamos que nos digas? ¿Nos ayudará a despertarte?" preguntó Harry, una vez que asimiló la información y el otro chico se quedó en silencio. No quería que Draco se fuera, por lo tanto, iba a hacer que continuara hablando.

"Tampoco quiero irme. Sí, te ayudará a hacerlo. Lo que necesitas saber es que hay otras realidades, otras dimensiones. No encontrarás información en cualquier biblioteca pero sí existen libros. De todas formas, yo te daré la clave."

"Entonces es cierto," interrumpió la joven. "Es un caso de los Sueños del Alma."

Draco no respondió. "Creo que me iré, antes de verme destinado a enfrentarme a muerte con este indigno envoltorio de condimentos." El rostro de Harry se ensombreció. "Pero volveré dentro de unos días para explicarte algunas cosas. "Se puso de pie y suspiró. "No me mires así, Harry. No puedo quedarme ahora."

"Lo sé, es sólo que… Creí que esto iba a ser diferente."

"Sí, con muchos besos, ¿no? No tienes idea de las cosas que te haría si pudiera tocarte," le dijo el Slytherin, sonriendo pícaramente. "Sé que no es lo que esperabas pero no quiero que te entusiasmes ni te acostumbres a verme."

Harry sintió que un balde de agua fría se le caía sobre la cabeza. "¿No estamos juntos? Pero la foto, yo creí…"

"Claro que estamos juntos, idiota. Es evidente que no puedes vivir sin mí. Sólo me refería a que falta bastante para que despierte, así que no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con verme todos los días." Volteó un poco la cabeza y miró a Hermione. "Consigue libros sobre Transblend y explícale la teoría."

"¿Piensas que soy estúpido? Yo también sé leer," exclamó Harry, un poco ofendido.

"¿Sabes lo que es el Transblend?"

"Ern… ¿Sí?"

Draco levantó una ceja. "Es mejor que lo lea ella. Tú ve al Ministerio y dile a quien corresponda que ya no seguirás cursando la carrera de Auror."

Harry abrió la boca, sorprendido. "¿Por qué? Ya me falta muy poco para recibirme."

"Eso puede esperar, yo no. Ya lo sabes, no soy paciente. No tendrás tiempo para estudiar las dos cosas."

"¿Y qué es lo que tengo que estudiar?"

"Transblend," respondió el rubio. "Y te he traído algo." Metió su mano en el bolsillo y tomó una cajita. "No lo abras aquí. Llévalo a casa e inspecciónalo, sin romperlo."

Harry agarró la cajita y la miró, desorientado. "¿Qué es lo que tiene?"

"Un Gniv."

"¿Un qué?"

Draoc no le contestó. "Ah, eres tan ignorante que hasta es divertido." Se acercó al moreno y su rostro se puso serio. "Cuando… cuando no estuve aquí, también te extrañé." Suspiró. "Muchísimo."

Harry sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta pero debía decírselo, no podía ser tan desconsiderado otra vez. "Draco, yo te-"

"No, yo lo oí miles de veces. Díselo al Draco que no lo oyó nunca." Volvió a alejarse y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. "Y yo a ti." Su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse y Harry observó, preocupado, a los Muggles pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que el rubio acababa de desaparecer, entre medio de un espectáculo de luces blancas y amarillas.

**xxx**

Repito lo mismo que dije en el Prólogo de TI: Ya sé que es aburrido xD. Los próximos capítulos van a ser más entretenidos ;). Este capítulo sólo sirve para que tengan una idea de qué es lo que está pasando en el mundo :)

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que decidieron continuar leyendo la historia. Espero que les agrade y se aclaren muchas de sus dudas (no todas porque habrá un fic más).

El primer capítulo lo publicaré el Sábado.

¡Besos!

- Inefable


End file.
